Everything Changes
by BizzyBeeCullen
Summary: What happens when everything around you changes, but you stay the way you are? Friends since the age of 5 Bella and Edward's friendship changes as they grow. Some changes are good, some not so very much. Rated M for future L & L
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

_"A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born."_

_~ Antoine de Saint-Exupery ~_

* * *

**Prologue**

I search the room for him, but I dont see him anywhere.

My eyes frantic, my heart filled with hurt and pain of what I'll find when I find him.

He has to be here, he said he would.

Where the hell is he?

Where can he be?

_Think damn it, think_.

I close my eyes and fill my lungs, hold it, and when I open them again I exhale.

My mind still frantic, but my eyes focussed when I scan the room once more.

Familliar and unfamilliar faces surrounding me.

Peter, Charlotte, Ben, Angela and a few others I don't really know all sit around the coffee table which is filled with opened and unopened bottles of beer, liquor and a bunch of snacks.

I look away when I hear _her _voice behind me.

"Oh my God." She says.

_As if she's really surprised I'm here_.

"Isabella Swan, I didn't think you would come." My brow raises, and she continues. "How _nice _of you to show up." She smiles.

"Well yeah." Brown meet pale green. "I was _invited_, so you know... here I am."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate." _

_~ Linda Grayson ~  
_

* * *

** Bella Swan **

"I dont think I can do it"

"Yeah well..." My frown meets his. "You have to."

"Yeah, but come on..." I wave in front of us. "Just look at it. Its too high for me." I look at him. "Or you for that matter." I add quietly.

I watch his face as he looks at the pale blue kite, that's hanging off one of the lower branches of the Oak tree that's in the very back of his yard. I know he wants to show me that he can reach the branch and get the kite, and that it doesn't matter to him if its going to be easy or not. I also know that there is no way that he can do it.

_Not without getting hurt in the process anyway._

"I think we should just forget about the kite." I turn my gaze back to the tree.

"We can't do that, I mean what will your dad say Bella."

I groan. "I don't know. But I'm sure he won't mind me losing the kite as much as he would mind you getting hurt because of it." I give him a pointed look, which he ignores.

_Of course he's going to ignore me_, I think to myself.

_Because he always does_...

Rolling my eyes, I look back to the tree. "Edward." I say, feeling his eyes on me because he knows what I'm going to say next. "You know _your_ dad won't be happy when you hurt yourself."

He huffs. "Yeah, but when is he ever happy..." His voice growing softer. "With anything _I_ do?" Barely a whisper as he says it.

I frown thinking of his dad _Edward Masen_, and I know that he's right.

Edwards father, a nice man, a very powerful man and a rich man.

A man who to the outside world is the perfect father, a highly respected Lawyer.

A man who adores his wife and showers her with gifts and affection.

But also emotionally distant from his son. A man that almost never approves of anything his son does. A man that doesn't see how it all affects his son, A man who didn't see the hurt in his sons eyes when he yelled at him simply because he had a rough day at the office, when his son wanted to show him the new song he learned to play on his guitar, or the A+ that he got in Biology.

Shaking my head lightly, I focus back to the boy in front of me.

"Edward." My eyes find. "Lets just forget about the kite, we should go back inside. You know there's a chocolate cake in there with our names written all over it." I grin. "maybe... maybe we can ask Emmet later."

"Okay." He nods.

The kite forgotten as we run back to the house.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_A smile is the light in your window that tells others that there is a caring, sharing person inside."_

_~ Denis Waitley ~_

* * *

"Edward..." I gasp. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah?"

Nodding I slowly look around me.

I don't know how he did it, but the wall he painted actually looks good, _Really_ good. The grey looks flawless as it shifts to the blackest of black, which frames his window.

Edward decided last week that he didn't like the cream and green on the walls in his room anymore, so he asked his mom if he could change the colors. His mom agreed, and twenty minutes later they drove off to buy new paint.

I wasn't allowed to go with them, which I didn't like.

"Come on, Bella..." His hand on my shoulder. "Look at it like this, it'll be a cool surprise when it's done. Plus... plus you'll get to laugh at me when it turns out horrible." He winked.

So I went back to my house and watched a few episodes of _Spongebob Squarepants,_ while I ate the last slice of chocolate cake his mom had made the week before.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do..." Looking around the room. "It's.. it's awesome Edward, like really, really cool." I add.

His grin huge, lighting up the dark of the walls as only he can.

"How did you get the grey to blend with the black?" I ask, walking to stand in front of the window.

"Mom showed me how over there..." His hands on my shoulders as he turns me to the left. "And it didn't look very hard, so I just tried doing it myself over here." He says, turning me back to the window.

"It's beautiful..." We both turn to see Elizabeth smiling. "Isn't it Bella?"

Edwards mom _Elizabeth Masen_. A woman who dedicates her whole life to her family, and provides her son with the love that her husband doesn't.

With her bronze colored hair, pale flawless skin, and emerald green eyes. It isn't difficult for anyone to see that Edward is her son. She is the sweetest most beautiful woman I know besides my own mom.

"It is, it looks amazing." I agree.

"Now all we have to wait for are the curtains we ordered." She smiles as her eyes meet Edwards. "And then it will be perfect."

"When will they get here?" Edward asks, leading us to his bed. "Didn't they say Friday?" He adds while we sit down.

Elizabeth walks to the window nodding. "Yes, the sales woman did say they would get here Friday." She turns around facing us. "But I got a phonecall right before I came up here, and the curtains will be here tomorrow afternoon." Her smile growing bigger as she looks at her sons face.

I turn my head to look at Edward and see his grin slowly turn into a bright smile. "That's awesome mom!" He beams at her.

I can't help but smile too, seeing him so happy.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." _

_~ Maya Angelou ~_

* * *

After we left Edward's room, we went downstairs and into the kitchen. Elizabeth asked me if I was staying for dinner, to which I replied that I wasn't sure.

"Well, go on and call Renee, Bella." She said opening the fridge and pulling out what looks like mince meat before placing it on the counter. "I'm sure she won't mind if you call now... do you kids want something to drink?" She looks from me to Edward.

"No thank you." I reply. "I'll go call her now."

"Okay dear." She says, as I turn around.

"Can I please have some apple juice mom?" I hear Edward ask as I leave the kitchen.

When I enter the family room, I walk over to the sidetable behind the sofa, and pick up the phone dialing my home number.

While I wait for mom to pick up, I walk around the couch, and sit down on the plush cream colored sofa that sits in the middle of the Family room. In front of it a beautiful rectangle coffee table, with legs and a bottom shelf made out of black tubural steel, and a multiple brown colored stone top. On the other side of the coffee table are two darker cream colored high top chairs, with two small sidetables that are made out of the same materials as the coffee table. The walls are a soft beige, the doors and door frames an off white. The TV hidden inside a big dark chocolate colored cabinet, because it disturbs the peace and serenity of the room, as Elizabeth told me the first time I was here and asked where the TV was.

All in all, the room looks amazing.

I look around, and can't help but think how beautiful and homey the room looks. It feels warm. Unlike when I used to play here with Jessica.

I remember when the Stanly's used to live here, before they moved to California. I would come over and play with Jessica, who was a year older then me, but liked to play with me anyway.

Her father had gotten a job offer in California, and Jessica and her mom were both beyond excited to be moving out of Forks, so the decision was made fast.

Three weeks later they moved out.

I was five years old at the time, and sad to see Jessica go, but when not even a week later a couple of moving vans stood parked outside, I wondered if whoever was going to live here next would have a daughter my age that I could play with. Turns out the Masen family didn't have a daughter, but a son my age who became my best friend.

I smile at the memory just as I hear my moms voice through the reciever.

"Hello, Renee speaking."

"Hi mom, its me." I say, and just to be funny I add. "Your favorite daughter Isabella."

"My favorite daughter Isabella you say?" She asks amused which makes me giggle.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Miss Isabella, but I think you dialed the wrong number." She snickers.

"Mom!" I laugh. "It's me _Bella_."

"Ohhh, Bella... well that changes everything. What's up Pumkin Pie?" She asks.

"Can I stay for dinner here?" I ask.

"Only if it's ok with _Liz_, baby girl."

"Yeah mom, she asked me to ask you if it was ok."

"Sure you can, and be sure to thank Liz and Ed before you come home sweetie... do you want me to come pick you up later?"

"No mom, I came here on my bike." I tell her. "And besides, Edward said he would take me home." I add.

"Okay baby girl, say hi to them for me and I'll see you when you get home."

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye baby girl."

I hang up, walking back to the kitchen where I see Edward cutting up an onion and I smile. He's probably the only person that I know who doesn't cry because of onions, which is also why he always ends up cutting them here _and_ at my house whenever he stays for dinner.

"Mom says hi." I say."And she said I can stay for dinner too."

"That's wonderful dear." Elizabeth says.

Edward looks over his shoulder and grins. "Mom's making chocolate cake for dessert." He waggles his eyebrows, knowing how much I love her cake.

"Awesome!" I say.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_A lot of movies are about life, mine are like a slice of cake._

_~ Alfred Hitchcock ~_

* * *

Edward's dad doesn't come home for dinner, so it's just the three of us.

We sit at the smaller dining table in the kitchen because there's nothing formal about two friends and one parent eating together and talking about random things on a Tuesday.

"Where's dad?" Edward asks his mom while I open a cabinet to get the plates we'll need.

Elizabeth turns off the gas burner before she answers. "Oh, he's staying late at the office..." She says. "He called when you and Bella were washing up." She walks over to the table and places a cooling pad in the center of it, before she places the hot dish that holds the awesome broccoli and beef stir fry she made. "Said he's working on some big case, and had to do some _major research_ with Paul and Garret."

I turn back to the cabinet, and take three instead of four plates out, and place them on the counter before I open the utensils drawer and grab the forks and knives we'll need.

Edward's dad has been spending more and more time at the office as of late. Edward doesn't mind so much, but we both know that Elizabeth does.

She tries to act nonchalant about it, but it's clear that she doesn't like it all that much that her husband spends so much time at work instead of at home. It also doesn't help that his gorgeous twenty six year old secretary Heidi who belongs on the cover of _Sports Illustrated _instead of behind her desk as his secretary stays late whenever he does, granted there are few other people there when they do, but still.

"Oh, okay" Edward replies.

I walk back to the table and set the plates and utensils down in their appropriate place, before I walk back to the fridge and take out three bottles of water, placing them on the table as well. I go back to the cabinet and pull three glasses out, and walk back to the table.

"Yeah, he said he'd send _Heidi_ to the deli for some food, so I didn't have to worry about it." Elizabeth continues. "Thank you Bella." She says, while uncapping her bottle and pouring some of the water into the glass I just set in front of her, and sits down.

"You're welcome." I smile. "So it's just the three of us tonight?" I ask. "Maybe we could watch that movie you keep mentioning." I look to Edward, and he nods.

"Yeah, we could, I'm sure dad wouldn't want to see it anyway." He says, uncapping his bottle, and taking a swig of water straight from the bottle itself. "So it actually works out great that he's staying at the office late."

Elizabeth grabs the spoon and dishes some of the stir fry onto Edward's plate before doing the same for me.

"Thank you I say." I grab for the Tabasco and pour some on my food.

"You and your Tabasco. " Edward snickers, shaking his head.

I stick my tongue out at him. It's not my fault I like my food spicy, if he wants to blame anyone, he should blame my mom's bland cooking for it really. She has a weak stomach, so can't handle most spices, whereas dad and I share the same idea about food.

If it doesn't have a kick, then it's not worth eating.

"Dig in kids." Elizabeth says, and that's what we do.

For the next twenty minutes we eat in relative silence, the only noise breaking it is the sound of our utensils, a few of Edward's groans as he eats his broccoli. And a couple of very un-lady like snorts from me.

I grin at Edward and wonder how many other fifteen year old boys like their veggies as much as he does.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**

**Please leave me your thoughts..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Short A/N at the bottom**

**Please enjoy.. **

* * *

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_

_~ Fydor Dostoevsky ~_

* * *

After dinner, Edward and I start clearing the table while Elizabeth pulls out everything needed to make her deliciously awesome chocolate cake.

_Loves me some cake I does.._

Edward scrapes the plates, handing them to me so I can rinse them before I place them in the dishwasher. We've been doing this for years now. It has become sort of like a tradition for us, whether we eat at his house, or mine. Except for when I cook, cause then I am to, and I quote. "Sit down and relax".

According to Edward, that is.

"You've cooked, so you don't have to do the cleanup." He says every time I try and help with the dishes. "You should sit down and relax Ducky." Winking at me after calling me by the nickname he sometimes uses just to annoy me, which earns him an eye roll from me each time he does.

Anyway, I still kinda find it silly myself, cause didn't I just sit and relax while eating?

But that's typical Edward I guess.

The boy, no matter how cool he is to the outside world, being a fifteen year old teenager and all, he's still the same boy who likes to please others by doing nice things.

But that's because he _is_ nice. Probably the nicest boy I know. Hell, I'd venture to say that he is the nicest boy I've ever known. _Yeah, cause you know so many boys…_ I mentally add.

Edward and I have been friends for the past ten years now. Sure we've had our fights and stuff, but we never let any of that destroy our friendship. No. If anything, our friendship has grown stronger because of it.

I remember the day we met, the first time I saw him, and I can't help but smile at the memory.

It was a week after the Stanly's moved out and I was riding my new bike. The bike that, I had gotten for my birthday five weeks prior. It was so pretty. The frame of it a deep purple with pale blue polka dots, plus it had a cute basket in the front.

Anyway, I was riding my bike around the neighborhood, when I saw two moving vans pull up in front of the vacant house where one moving was already parked, with the bulky looking driver of it standing next to it.

The two other vans parked as well, and the drivers got out too. Just as they walked over to the first driver, an expensive looking black car came into view, parking behind the vans.

My curiosity set in and I found myself nearing the vans, granted I was on the opposite side of the street, but still.

As I got closer, the driver side of the black car opened and out stepped a man. A tall man, with dark, neatly cropped hair. He was wearing a dark-colored suit, and a smile on his face. The bulky looking driver noticed and started towards the car, as the tall man closed the car door and walked around the front of the car before opening the passenger door.

I found myself smiling as I watched a beautiful woman step out of the car, wearing a dark green colored dress that complimented her long bronze colored hair, and black heels. The thing that made me smile wasn't her hair or her dress. It was the fact that she looked so happy.

Her smile was big and beautiful, full of love, adoration and anticipation.

The tall man closed her door before opening the rear door.

My eyes grew wide, my smile turned into a grin, and I held my breath waiting to see who would step out of the car next.

As I waited, a number of questions ran through my mind.

Would it be a girl?

Maybe even a girl from around my age?

A girl who would be my new friend?

Or better yet… my best friend.

My grin disappeared, I frowned and exhaled the breath I was holding when I saw not a girl, but a boy step out of the car.

Granted it was a small boy, most likely the same age as me. But I couldn't help but be disappointed because _he_ wasn't a _she._

While I stood there, the boy walked over to the woman and she took his hand leading him away from the car towards the house while the tall man closed the car door and walked over to where the bulky van driver stood.

The woman and the _stupid_ _boy_ entered the house and I took that opportunity to make my escape back to my own house.

Sulking all the way, and feeling disappointed because I wouldn't be making a new friend anytime soon.

Little did I know that, that _stupid boy _would become the best friend I've ever had or would have for that matter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**

**I'm going for a slow build here. To get you guys acquainted with the characters and dynamics of their relationships. **

**As you've figured out, Bella Swan and Edward Masen met when they were five years old. They are currently fifteen, but won't stay that way forever as you also might have figured out after reading the prologue. **

**and well… this is after all a story about changes.**

**I don't really have an update schedule, but I will try my best to update at least once a week.**

**Please leave me your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_We'll be Friends Forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet._

_Even longer,' Pooh answered." _

_~ A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh ~_

* * *

I close my laptop just as Edward bursts through my open bed room door, and I know that, just by looking at his face, that he isn't happy.

Not happy at all.

My thoughts confirmed the moment he speaks.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" He says, plopping down on my bed. "Bella… it's like- like she doesn't do anything _but_ cry."

"Well… have you tried-." I start, but he cuts me off.

"Yes. I have, but it doesn't make a damn difference… because she." He shakes his head. "She.. it's like I can't pull her out of it. And Bella, I hate him so much… I do. I hate him, so much for what he did. But she, she's so stupid Bella." Edward groans, crossing his arms over his face. Hiding.

I frown at his words. "She's not stupid Edward."

"Yes she is!" He nearly shouts. "I mean… I know he's my father, but damn it." He huffs, and I know he's getting upset. "How could he do it Bella?" Edward asks me.

It was three weeks after Edward, Elizabeth and I had dinner together, the same night Edward's dad was _working _late.

And I still didn't have an answer for him. I mean, I knew their marriage wasn't perfect. I've known that for a few years now. But, I never imagined it was this bad. That Edward's father would actually _cheat_ on Elizabeth.

Not only did he cheat on her, no, cause that isn't bad enough. He cheated on her with _her, _his secretary Heidi. And to top it all off, Elizabeth found out that Heidi is pregnant by Ed Sr.

She found out by accident really. She went to the hospital for her yearly checkup, and when she was in the waiting room, she overheard Heidi talking. She said that she didn't even know it was Heidi at first, because they were sitting with their backs to each other. So she had every intention to mind her own business and not listen in on the conversation, but that all went out the window the moment she heard a very familiar voice, her husband's voice.

That's pretty much when all hell broke loose.

The first few days after Elizabeth found out her husband hadn't been loyal to her, there was a lot of shouting, tears, hurt, anger and confusion in the Masen household.

Elizabeth was angry and so hurt that she couldn't control her temper very well. Which lead to Edward's and mine confusion.

Edward was confused and didn't understand why his father hadn't been home since the day before his mom had her doctor's appointment, so he kept asking where he was, to which Elizabeth didn't really answer. Instead only saying that he was, _busy._

We had no idea what was going on until on the third day Elizabeth broke down and told Edward everything that happened the day she went to the hospital.

I get up off of the bed carrying my laptop with me, setting in down on my desk.

"I really don't know Edward." I turn around to face him. "I wish I knew what to say to make it better, for both of you." I say, and walk back to where he's lying on my bed.

"I know Bella… I know, but it, it's just… it's so fucked up." He says as I sit down beside him.

"It is." I agree.

"I mean, I get the anger and the hurt. I get that. I do Bella… but what I don't get is how the hell can she just forgive him? How can she just sit there and, and act like nothing happened at all?"

I don't answer, because it wasn't really a question and, because he doesn't really want one.

Edward's dad has been groveling the past two weeks, begging Elizabeth to give him a chance to explain what was going on, pleading with her until last week, until she gave in and listened to him.

Apparently he told her that whatever happened between Heidi and him was over, that it wasn't anything serious at all. And that the only reason they were at the hospital together, was to find out exactly how many weeks she was pregnant.

"Are they still going through with the Abortion?" I ask.

"Yeah, I donno when, but it's supposed to happen sometime this week." Edward says, just as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Baby Bell?" I hear my mom before I see her. "Do you…" She trails off when she rounds the corner to my room. "Oh, never mind sweetheart." She says, placing the phone I didn't see she was holding, against her ear and starts talking to whoever is on the other side of the line. "He's here Lizzy…..yeah, so don't worry….. uh huh…." She watches us as Edward rolls over and groans loudly. "Of course…. Okay, you know what?" She smiles sadly and winks at me when her eyes meet mine. "I'll make sure the boy gets home before dark…. Okay, bye."

I find myself smiling back at her.

Renee Swan, my mom, a Californian girl who fell in love with a small town boy.

A fun loving, creative and artistic, but flighty and inconsistent woman, who spent most of her teenage years traveling the globe with her parents. That is until she reached the age of eighteen, and met a boy named Charlie Swan on First Beach.

And the rest as they say is history.

"Hi mom." I say, watching her step into my room and walking around the bed to sit next to Edward.

"How ya holding up, Champ?" She asks him.

Edward grumbles something that I don't understand, making mom snicker.

"That good huh?" She nudges him with her elbow.

Edward turns on his back and looks at the ceiling.

"No, I'm good." He says. "Just angry I guess, I don't honestly even know..." He pauses to look at my mom. "Was that my mom? On the phone I mean." He asks.

"Yes." Mom nods. "It was, she didn't see you leave the house." She turns to face Edward as he scoots up raising himself against the headboard of my bed. "Only saw you weren't in your room when she went to find you."

"Yeah, I kinda felt like I needed to get out of there for a little while… you don't mind me being here, do you?" He frowns.

"Of course not dear, you know better. As if you even have to ask." She shakes her head at him.

Edward mumbles an apology while mom stands up.

"I was thinking of making an apple pie for after dinner, do you kids want to help me?" She asks sounding hopeful.

I shrug looking over at Edward, letting him decide. He smiles at me and then turns to mom.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." He says, getting up off the bed.

Mom is already on her way down the stairs as I move to get up off the bed. When I reach Edward, he pauses by the door, and turns around to face me.

He gives me a small smile before he reaches for my hand, and pulls me to him and hugs me in what I can only subscribe as a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." He whispers. "Thank you for, for being my friend… the best one I ever had." I swallow the lump in my throat, and he lets go of me.

"You're welcome Mase. What are friends for?" I whisper back, even though I don't know why we're whispering to begin with.

He sighs, turns around again and steps out in to the hallway. Then looks at me over his shoulder.

"What are friends for indeed, Ducky…"He trails off as I narrow my eyes at him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**

**Please leave me your thoughts... **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?" _

_~ Henry Finck ~_

* * *

"Why don't we just go to the movies?" Edward asks.

"Because I don't feel like going." I answer.

We've been sitting in my room for the past thirty minutes. Just hanging out. But Edward is bored. Really bored, so of course, he does what he always does when he's bored. He annoys me.

"Bella come on. We have to do something dude, I'm going out of my mind here." He groans.

"I'm not a dude, _dude_." I say, without turning around.

"And besides, you don't need me to have fun. Why don't you call one of your guy friends?" I ask. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind going to the movies with you… and besides, you know I don't like those stupid movies you do, all they ever do is fight and run and run and fight."

Edward rolls his eyes at me, I shrug because it's true.

"But Bella, I'm so bored… and I don't feel like calling any of my "_guy friends_" as you put it. I want to hang out with you…" He trails off.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" I ask. "And don't say go to the movies, cause I don't feel like sitting in a dark room, eating overpriced popcorn while some idiot keeps banging his feet against the back of my chair." I frown.

"And don't even get me started on not being able to see the damn screen even if It's huge because there's some giant sitting in front of me." I add for good measure.

Edward chuckles. "Okay… Okay Bella. I get it, no movie theater for us." He shakes his head.

"Okay, no movies." I nod.

Edward has been spending more and more time away from home lately, he says that it doesn't feel right being at home. Says the air feels tense.

I kinda agree with him, because it can be real tense. Especially when his dad is home, but when it's just Elizabeth, well, then it isn't so bad.

Sure she hasn't been the same happy go lucky, carefree woman that she used to be. But at least she tries to act somewhat normal, when Edward and I are there. She's still very much involved in Edward's life, just like she always has been… so unlike his dad.

The first few weeks after the whole _Honey, I got my secretary pregnant_ ordeal, Edward's dad was home more often. The "big case" he was working on, turned out not to be so big after all. Probably cause there wasn't a big case to begin with, but what do I know.

Anyway, his dad was home more. Edward had hoped his dad would also spend more time with him, but he soon learned that, that wouldn't happen. So for Edward things at home didn't change much, because he still wasn't getting much of his dad's attention, besides the snide remarks and critique he'd always gotten.

Edward's still not sure what happened to Heidi, nor does he know anything about the planned abortion. He didn't think it right to ask his mom about it, just like he knew his father wouldn't want him even knowing about it, let alone ask.

So he didn't.

While I feel sad for my best friend, I'm also happy that he knows that I'm here for him no matter what. That's also probably why Edward spends so much time here at my house, instead of his own. Mom doesn't mind, and I know she means it. Edward does too.

My dad doesn't mind either, because he loves Edward as if he's his own.

Police Chief Swan. Born and raised in Forks by his parents, Geoffrey and Helen Swan. Geoffrey and Helen were both in their mid-forties when Charlie was born; they had thought they were unable to have children, so Charlie was a huge, but very welcome, surprise. He remained an only child and stayed close to both his parents.

He wanted to go to college, but his parents' health began deteriorating at the time and he felt that he needed to stay close to home. His mother was in the early stages of Alzheimer's and his father's mobility was being curtailed by severe arthritis.

Charlie did everything he could to help care for them. Because money was tight, he set out to find himself a job. And after a few weeks of looking, he joined the Forks Police Department.

It was during Charlie's first summer as a cop, that he met Renée Higginbotham. She was driving up the Pacific Highway with a group of her friends, and they stopped to camp at First Beach in La Push. Charlie was visiting his longtime friend Billy when he met Renée on the beach. There was an instant attraction between the two. They spent a few days together before her friends were ready to continue their journey. Renee promised to visit Charlie on the return trip. In her absence, Charlie realized just how much he had fallen for Renée. She returned as promised, and the rest as they say is history.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Edward's groan as he shifts on my bed.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you think of something we can do that we'll both like?" I add looking at him.

"Not really." He says.

"But I am kinda getting hungry… so maybe we could eat before we figure out what we can do… Cause you know I can't really think on an empty stomach." He grins.

"Yeah, yeah whatever dude." I say, and grab my pillow to throw it at his head, but of course, being who I am, I miss.

Edward picks up the pillow that missed him by half a mile.

"Why do you always gotta be so damn violent woman?" He laughs, and puts the pillow back where it belongs.

I turn to him and smile.

"Because… I can." I grin.

"And?" Edward asks with an adorable pout.

I hug him and giggle my response.

"And…" I pause. "Because I love you Mase."

"awww, I love you too Ducky." He chuckles.

"Dork."

"Cutie."

I roll my eyes, and he hugs me back.

We both end up laughing, and when we settle down, I kiss his cheek.

All the while thinking I wish it wasn't just his cheek my lips were touching…

* * *

**Thank you for reading =) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Short A/N at the bottom. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change." _

_~ Mary Shelley, Frankenstein ~_

* * *

**Edward Masen. **

I still remember the day mom came into my room and told me that we were going to move.

I remember being upset because I didn't want to leave my toys or my piano behind. I also remember mom laughing lightly before promising me that all of my toys and my piano would go with us to the new house.

_I was playing with my red and yellow Hotwheels cars when I heard a knock on my partly open door. Red, the red car with black stripes on the hood was standing next to the tree trunk with its engine roaring when I heard moms voice._

_"Sweetie, can you come here for a second? Mommy wants to tell you something." She smiled at my frown, which made me smile too because my mom is the prettiest lady I know._

_I hopped up onto my bed next to where mom was sitting and looked at her._

_"Sweetie, do you remember when I told you about daddy's new job?" She asked._

_"Yeah I do." I nodded, 'cause that's when I got Red, my favorite Hotwheels car._

_She smiled at me and told me that daddy had found us a new house to live in, in a nice small town, which wasn't too far from where daddy's new office was. She told me there were lots of trees there and that the yard was really big._

_"But mommy," I asked. "What about my toys? What about my pjano? I don't wanna go to the new house, my toys and pjano are here mommy and not in the new house."_

_"Oh sweetie, of course we won't leave them here." She hugged me. "Mommy will make sure all of your toys along with your piano will be there."_

_After thinking about it I nodded and kissed her cheek._

_"Okay mommy."_

A week later we moved into our new house next door to the Chief of Police, his wife and their daughter Bella.

Bella Swan, the little cute freckled girl, who would later become my best friend.

I smile at the memory as I watch mom and Renée flutter around the kitchen, where they're checking on all the different snacks for the party.

Today is my 16th birthday party, and although I don't really want to make a big deal out of it. I can't exactly complain either, because my family will be here, my friends and of course the most important person in this world, in my world, my Ducky.

I glance around the kitchen, wondering where she is when I feel a tap on my left shoulder.

"Hey there Eddie." I roll my eyes at the nickname she gave me a while back and cringe at the nasal sound of her voice before turning around. "The front door was open so I just walked in and saw you standing here." She winks, and before I know it she has her arms around my neck, as the smell of vanilla invades my senses.

"Hi Tanya…" I say, releasing her hold on me and taking a step back.

"Happy Birthday big boy." She winks again, which makes me wonder if she has an eyelash stuck in her eye or something, 'cause that shit looks pretty ridiculous if you ask me.

"Thanks." I smile awkwardly, looking down and wondering where the hell Bella is since I haven't seen her all morning.

"Oh Eddie now that you're gonna be riding a car, you can pick me up every morning and we can go to school together!" Tanya says, which makes my head snap up.

What the fuck?!

"Wha-." I start to say, but am cut off by Renée.

"Edward, could you please run to my house and go see what's keeping Bella?" She asks.

I nod.

"Oh and can you please grab the plates I forgot? They're on the counter." She adds with a wink.

"Uhh.. yeah, I can do that." I tell her, before I turn back to Tanya.

"The party doesn't start until five," I say looking at the watch mom gave me this morning, seeing it's only three thirty. "So you're kinda early…" I trail off not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh don't worry about your friend dear." Renée says. "I'm sure she won't mind helping the boys out back." She adds, smiling at Tanya who looks at het wide eyed.

Before Tanya can protest, Renée takes her hand and walks off into the kitchen, causing me to chuckle as I walk out the door, making my way across the yard.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =) **

**Okay.****So, I guess I could make up all sorts of excuses as to why It's taken me so long to update. But the only thing I can say is that life's a bitch at times, and well, she decided to kick my ass the past few months.**

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to writing again, and updating of course. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"_The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance". _

_~ Brian Tracy ~_

* * *

**Edward Masen.**

"Bellaaaaah" I yell, opening the front door.

"Yeah?" She yells back from upstairs while I make my way into the kitchen, in search for the plates. I spot them on the counter, where I also see a bunch of apples. Grabbing one, I walk back out of the kitchen and take the stairs up to Bella's room.

"Mase? Where are you?" I hear her ask as I reach the landing.

"I'm right here Ducky." I chuckle pushing her door open. Bella's sitting on her bed with her laptop to her right. "Whatya doing Ducky?" I ask.

"Nothing much, just emailing Rose about summer break." She replies without looking up.

"Why?" I ask, taking a bite of my apple. "Diff she change her mind?"

"No, she's actually looking forward to coming. I just wanna make sure she doesn't forget… to, uhm... Yeah, that she doesn't forget to bring her hiking boots." She nods. "And swallow your food before you speak Mase, I don't need apple splash all over my bed, it's disgusting." She chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry" I mumble, taking another bite while she taps away.

After a couple of minutes of munching on my apple, I get up and throw what's left into the trashcan before I settle back next to Bella.

"So… I haven't seen you all morning Ducky." I say, rolling on my back so I can see her face.

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"Nothing." She says and I frown.

"Then why didn't I see you all morning?"

"Cause I was busy." She nods curtly.

"Ducky, that doesn't make any sense." I chuckle closing my eyes.

"Does too." She sighs, closing her laptop.

I crack one eye open and see her get up from the bed, cross the room to her desk where she sets her laptop down.

"Not when you were busy with nothing, it doesn't." I smirk.

"Why does it matter what I was doing anyway?" She walks back to me. "It's not like you tell me everything that you do, or when you do them."

"That's just ridiculous Ducky, I'm never busy with nothing." I laugh.

"I don't care." She mumbles, laying down next to me.

"What's up with you today?" I ask rolling over on my side so I'm facing her.

"Nothing." She says, scrunching up her nose.

"You're acting funny Ducky." I chuckle. "Just tell me what's wrong." I add.

"Nothings wrong Mase." She groans.

"Yes there is, and I can't help you if you don't tell me." I poke her side.

She swats my hand away, sighing again before she turns on her side facing me.

"It's just, mom wants me to wear a stupid dress today, but I don't wanna… cause you know I look freaking ridiculous wearing stupid dresses." She blushes, closing her eyes.

I didn't really understand what the big deal was about Bella having to wear a dress, but I guessed it was because she rarely wore one. Even so she didn't have to wear one on my account, I mean just because it's my birthday, doesn't mean that she had to be uncomfortable.

"You know you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to Ducky." I say, picking up her hand and playing with the sterling silver black diamond infinity shaped friendship ring I gave her for her birthday last year, which marked our ten year friendship.

She sighs again, looking up at me with a small smile. "I know Mase."

"Then what's the problem?" I ask quietly.

"It's just that mom said that most of the girls are gonna wear dresses or skirts, and I guess I don't wanna stand out of the crowd. I donno." She grumbles the last part.

"Ducky, you'll always stand out of the crowd." I say, making her frown. "But only because you're my best friend, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable all night."

She smiles, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah I guess, anyway… uhm, do you mind if I give you your present now?" She changes the subject. "I mean, it's kinda our thing you know." She says softly.

"Sure." I say.

She gets up again and walks to her closet, and opens the door. "It's nothing big or whatever, I just saw it and it made me think of you," She rambles on while she disappears into the closet. "But if you don't like it Mase, I can get you something else. Just be honest with me… Just because I got it for you doesn't mean that you have to like it, or that you have to feel obligated to say that you do." I laugh through my nose, finding her funny.

"I'm sure I'll like it Bella. And if I don't I'll be honest and tell you." I say shaking my head as she walks back to sit next to me. "Now gimme my present you dork." I say, dodging her hand as she tries to poke my side.

She snorts, and when I look at her I see she's biting her bottom lip again.

I give her a small smile, knowing that she only does that when she's nervous. She hands me a small box, which I take from her.

Knowing she's nervous, kinda makes me nervous too, but I push back the nervousness and lift the lid.

_What the fuck?_

My eyes nearly pop out of my skull as I take in the image on the picture. With my hand on the picture, Bella whispers.

"Happy Birthday, Mase."

I lift the picture up from the box, and see another object that was hidden under it.

My head snaps up so fast I think I could actually have whiplash.

"Fuck me…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**


End file.
